The Promise by Moonlight
by Elsie Plateau
Summary: Before T.K. moved away, he and Kari promised to love each other no matter what. But now that Kari has moved on, T.K. comes back to find the only girl he loves in the arms of another. Will their love survive or will T.K. give up the fight for Kari's sake?
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **

_Enjoy the story you guys. Please review! Thanks a million._

**Chapter I: Homecoming**

The light of dawn soon spread over the horizon as a lone figure stood by the sandy shores of a beach admiring the rising sun. The colors orange, blue, pink and purple blended together, making a celestial painting in the sky. Sixteen year old, Kari Kamiya stood in content silence as she listened to the tranquil sounds of the waves rolling in and out of the shore.

"Kari?" came a voice, interrupting Kari's train of thoughts.

"Yes, Gatomon?"

"Don't you think we should be heading home now?" the feline digimon next to the Kari asked. "Your parents should be up soon and we don't want them to worry about you."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Kari said reluctant to leave the serene environment behind.

When Kari reached her apartment complex, she took the elevator up to her floor and headed towards her door. As she walked into the apartment, the sweet aroma of breakfast being cooked came flowing through from the kitchen.

"Hmm…mom must still be asleep. That doesn't smell anything like her cooking, eh Gatomon?"

Kari walked into the kitchen and saw Tai near the stove, frying eggs and making pancakes. She also noticed that he was wearing their mother's lace-trimmed apron, which looked totally absurd on Tai. Kari giggled at this.

"Morning, Tai. Is that a new outfit?"

Tai jumped in surprise and turned to see his younger sister smiling up at him, trying to hold back her laughter. "K-Kari!"

Gatomon and Agumon then walked into the kitchen. Seeing Tai in the apron, they, too, started giggling.

"Hey, Tai. I like the new look. Have you been reading your mom's cookbooks for some fashion tips?" Gatomon joked.

Kari, Gatomon and Agumon burst into hysterical laughter, as Tai's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"Alright! Very funny, you guys, but you know that this is mom's only apron." Tai tried to reason.

"You're right, Tai. We're sorry." Agumon said, but continued his laughter.

Tai sighed in defeat and resumed with his cooking. Once the laughter ceased, he began to talk again.

"Oh, by the way, I've got some great news."

"Yeah? What is it, Tai?" Kari asked as she seated herself on the kitchen counter.

"Matt called me yesterday and said that TK and his mom are moving back to Odiaba. They're arriving this afternoon and Matt wanted to surprise everyone. So, we figured that I'd go with him to pick up TK and his mom at the airport, drop Ms. Takaishi off at their new apartment and then meet up with everyone here. Your job is to gather up the whole gang and stall them. How about it Kari?"

There was no answer. Kari had long before lost herself in her ocean of thoughts. Her expression grew solemn and her eyes became distant. Tai, suddenly aware of the silence, turned to his sister.

"Are you okay, Kari?"

The young keeper of light finally snapped back into reality. "Huh! Y-yeah, I'm fine. That's sounds like a great plan, Tai. I can't wait to finally see TK, again." Although Kari tried to sound cheerful and excited, her older brother was able to see through her little charade.

"Kari, you know you're gonna have to tell TK about Ryo." His voice was grave.

"Yes, I know. But, I'm afraid of how he's gonna react to it."

"I think you and I both know how he's gonna react to it." Tai paused. "Well…I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Kari nodded her head in agreement then got up off the counter and began to depart the kitchen when Tai called to her.

"Don't you want any breakfast?"

"Maybe later." With that, Kari walked off as Gatomon followed her from behind.

Kari, along with her partner digimon, walked down the hall and entered her bedroom. As they walked in, Kari closed the door behind her then leaned against it and sighed heavily. After a minute or two, Kari advanced to her desk and pulled out a framed picture of her and TK from the drawer. In the picture, TK was wearing a light aqua-colored button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and Kari was wearing a yellow tank top. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their foreheads touching. They were gazing into each other's eyes and were almost kissing. The picture was taken four years ago on their first date, two months before TK moved. Those two months with TK were probably one of the best days of her life, but she didn't expect it to end all too soon. TK had recently found out about his mom's job promotion in Tomoeda, a town miles away from Odiaba. Ms. Takaishi was excited about the promotion, but decided to let her son choose what he thought was best for him. TK knew that he would be leaving his friends and family behind, but he thought this would be a great opportunity for his mother and so he decided to move to Tomoeda. Kari was heartbroken when TK left.

FLASHBACK 

It was in the midst of a winter's eve. The moon glowed luminously as the stars poked holes through the obscure blanket of night. Two months had passed since the digi-destineds' victorious battle with Malomyotismon, since the day TK had confessed his love to Kari. Now, the two were out on TK's balcony watching the stars. This was their last night together, for he and Ms. Takaishi would be leaving first thing in the morning. TK gently placed his arms around the brown-haired girl and held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Kari." The young keeper of hope softly whispered.

Kari lifted her head from TK's shoulder and gazed into his ocean blue eyes. "TK, do you love me?"

The golden-haired teen was taken aback by the unexpected question. "O-of course I do, Kari. Why would you ask a question like that?"

"How much?"

"Very much." For a moment, TK looked thoughtful. "'My love is like a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June. My love is like the melody that's sweetly played in tune. So fair art thou, my bonny lass, so deep in love am I, an' I will love thee still, my dear, till all the seas gang dry.'"

TK held Kari's gaze as he recited the poem, and his voice resonated deeply in the still night air. Her eyes began to get teary, and TK tightened only his embrace on her as he continued softly.

"'Till all the seas gang dry, my dear, and the rocks melt with the sun. And I will love thee still, my dear, while the sands of life shall run. And fare thee well, my only love, and fare thee well awhile. And I will come again, my love, though it were ten thousand mile.'"

Moments after the last words died away, they were both silent. TK then flashed Kari a smile and tenderly kissed her lips. He broke the kiss about a minute later and gazed into her crimson red eyes.

"It's that good enough for you?" he asked.

"TK, that was beautiful. Where did you ever hear such poetry?"

"I read it in a book once."

Kari smiled. "Let's make a promise to each other."

"Oh?" TK raised an eyebrow.

"Let's promise to always love each other no matter what happens. Nothing can ever break the bonds of true love, not even death. So, do you promise?" Kari asked as she held up her pinky.

TK smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Promise." With that, TK, once again, kissed Kari; only this time the kiss seemed sweeter, burning with more passion than ever before.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Though, they had made that promise to each other, it was never kept. A few months after TK left, the group had met up with a new digi-destined named Ryo Akamiya. Ryo had fallen in love with Kari from the start. And as much as Kari tried to avoid him, she couldn't help but fall in love with him, too. Their relationship began to blossom as Kari's relationship with TK began to whittle away. Guilt dawned on Kari for never telling TK about her new boyfriend.

She continued to stare at the photo, ashamed of herself. A moment later, Kari placed the photo back in the drawer then, sat on her bed next to Gatomon who was curled up into a ball sleeping. Kari sighed.

"I guess I'm gonna have to face the music sooner or later."


	2. The Unexpected Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **

_Please read and review!_

**Chapter II: The Unexpected Kiss**

At the airport that afternoon, Ms. Takaishi waited impatiently for Matt to come and pick them up. She repeatedly looked at her watch as she tapped her foot, walking back and forth with exasperation. TK sat in a chair, with Patamon resting upon his head as usual, as he watched his mother amusingly.

"Calm down, Mom. Matt will be here soon."

"TK, for Pete's sake! It's been over twenty minutes since we got here! That brother of yours said he'd be here the minute we got out of the plane."

"He's just running a little late, that's all." The orange fur ball on top of TK's head said.

Ms. Takaishi placed her hands on her hips and was about to say something when they heard a voice call out from the distance.

"Mom! TK! Over here!"

Ms. Takaishi, TK and Patamon all turned to see Matt and Tai running up to them. Once they had reached the threesome, Matt immediately walked up to his mother and gave her a hug.

"It's great to see you again, Mom." When Matt released her, he was surprised to see that her expression was grim. "What's wrong?"

"Yamato Ishida, where in heaven's name were you, young man!" Matt's sweat dropped at his mom's sudden outburst. "You had me worried! You'd better have a good explanation for this, mister."

"Actually, Ms. Takaishi, we were held up in traffic. We didn't mean to be late." Tai pointed out.

"Oh? Well, why didn't you say so?" Ms. Takaishi smiled. "It's great to see you too, son." She hugged Matt as he sighed in relief.

Tai then spotted TK sitting on the chair. "TK, Patamon, long time no see. It's nice to finally have you guys back."

The teen smiled and got up off his seat. "We're glad to be back."

When Ms. Takaishi finally loosened her embrace, Matt turned to his younger brother. "Ah…TK, how's it going little bro?" he said while giving TK a pat on the back.

"Everything's going great. Now, are we going to blow this Popsicle stand or what? I've been waiting all day to see the gang again."

"Oh, right! We'd better get going." Tai said, gathering some of the luggage in his hands. "I'm not sure how long Kari will be able to stall those guys."

There was a great deal of commotion buzzing about the Kamiya household as the digi-destineds, old and new alike, wondered why Kari had called them here. Kari was doing her best to come up with an excuse while Mrs. Kamiya wandered from one person to another serving refreshments.

"For goodness sake, Kari! Just tell us why we're here!" Mimi said, growing irritated.

"I…uh…called you here for…an important emergency meeting!"

"Why? What's going on?" asked Cody.

"Umm…well…" Kari began. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. "Oh! Excuse me for a second while I go get that." She quickly left the room, leaving the digi-destineds dumbfounded.

'_That better be Tai.'_ The young keeper of light thought to herself as she headed towards the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't Tai at the door, but Ryo for that matter. "Ryo? What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you girls greet your boyfriends nowadays?" he gave her a playful smirk.

Kari sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"That's better. So are we going or what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our date. Remember?"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!"

Ryo looked pass Kari and took notice of the riot going on in the living room. "Looks like you've got some party going on in there."

"Trust me, it isn't a party." Kari stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "TK's moving back to

Odiaba and he's arriving today. Tai went with Matt to pick him up at the airport and they left me to stall the others because it's suppose to be a 'surprise'."

"So, I see." Ryo took her hands in his and kissed them softly. "Let me help. It looks like you've got your hands full."

Kari briefly thought about it. "Alright. I could use a little help. God knows where my brother is, but he'd better be here soon."

Ryo grinned widely as he opened the door for Kari and gestured for her to go in first. "Ladies first."

"Remember, not a word to anyone about TK coming back." She shot him a glare while at the same time smiling.

"My lips are sealed." And together they walked into the apartment in attempt to bring an end to all the chaos.

Although Kari and Ryo were able to cease the commotion, the digi-destineds started to become restless. Half an hour had passed and Tai and Matt still hadn't turned up. Kari was getting worried and Ryo was doing his best to entertain everyone, from knock, knock jokes to his life story.

"Then, at around the age of 9, I joined the soccer team and eventually…"

"I can't take it anymore!" Yolie cried out. "Kari, you either get this meeting started with or without Tai and Matt or I'm leaving!" Yolie got up to leave, followed by some of the others in the group.

"Wait! You guys can't leave yet!" Kari cried out desperately. "Tai and Matt will be here. Just wait for a few more minutes."

"We've waited long enough!" Davis said, following the others out of the living room.

Suddenly, the front door swiftly burst open and there stood Tai and Matt with a stern expression painted across their face.

"Nobody is going anywhere!" Tai boomed.

"Everyone back into the living room, right this instant!" Matt ordered.

Though, everyone was astonished at the duo's abrupt entrance, they obliged to Matt's order and retreated into the living room. Once everyone was settled, Sora placed her hands on her hips and demanded an explanation.

"What's this all about? We didn't sit here for over half an hour waiting for you two without a reasonable explanation as to why you were late."

Tai and Matt sighed and pretended to have a conversation with each other, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Can you believe it Matt? We went through all that trouble of getting that gift we _were_ gonna give these guys and this is the thanks we get?"

"Yeah, that's too bad. I guess we're just gonna have to return it."

Mimi and Yolie's eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Gift! What is it!" they both said in unison.

"You guys wanna know?" Matt asked.

"Yes!"

"You _really _wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"You _really, really_…"

"Matt! Just tell us already!" the digi-destineds all cried out.

"Alright, I think these guys have suffered enough for one day." Tai said. He turned towards the hallway and waved his hand back and forth as if gesturing for someone to come in.

Everyone watched intently as they heard footsteps nearing the living room. The digi-destineds went wide-eyed with shock the minute TK appeared with Patamon nestled upon his head.

"Hi, you guys! Remember us?" Patamon said cheerfully.

There was a moment's silence before everyone got up and rampaged towards TK and Patamon, smothering them in hugs and kisses. Tai, Matt, Kari and Ryo watched as the others gave TK one BIG hug all together.

"Uh…guys…"

"Oh, TK, we've missed you so much!" cried Sora.

"Uh…guys?"

"Yeah, welcome back!" said Joe.

By now, TK face was turning into all different shades of blue and purple. "Uh…guys…I can't…breathe…"

When the digi-destineds realized that TK was suffocating, they immediately released their embrace. Once free from their grasp, TK gasped for air. Everyone blushed and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that, TK. I guess we sort of got carried away." Mimi apologized.

"That's okay, Meems. I know you guys wouldn't _purposely_ try to kill me."

Everyone burst into laughter, happy to have their keeper of hope, once again, reunited with the group. Patamon flew off of TK's head and joined the rest of the digimon who, also, welcomed him back with loads of hugs and kisses.

TK, then, noticed Kari who was apart from the rest of the gang. He broke into a broad grin and quickly walked up to her. Kari smiled and opened her arms wide, expecting a hug. But, to her surprise, he lifted her up into his arms and kissed her. The digi-destineds watched in shock and looked over to Ryo, whose anger and rage was ready to explode at any moment. As much as Kari was enjoying the kiss, she struggled to break it. When TK felt her squirm under his hold, he stopped kissing her and set her back down on her feet. He stared at her in bewilderment.

"Is there something wrong, Kari?"

"Yeah, actually, there is." Ryo said as he came up behind Kari and placed a possessive arm around her waist.

"Who are you?" TK glared at him coldly.

"H-he's my new boyfriend, Ryo." Kari stuttered nervously. "Ryo, this is TK."

"Pleasure to meet you, TK." He extended his arm and smirked impishly.

TK stared at his outstretched arm then, returned his gaze back on Ryo and replied coldly, "It's too bad I can't say the same for you."

Kari winced at the unfamiliar harshness in his voice. It has only been a few minutes since TK arrived and a rivalry has already taken place between him and Ryo. Tai, aiming to lighten up the mood, cleared his throat.

"Well, I bet everyone must be starving after that long wait. So, how about we order in some Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me." Izzy said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

While everyone waited for the food to be delivered, they broke up into small groups and had conversations among themselves. Meanwhile, TK had pulled Kari out into the hallway.

"Kari, we seriously need to talk."

"I know, TK. C'mon."

She and TK walked off and disappeared into her bedroom. Ryo was just about to go after them when Tai stopped him.

"Listen, they need to work this out. Give them some time alone."

Ryo sighed in defeat. "Alright."

In Kari's bedroom, muffled sounds of the noise from the living room could be heard as TK and Kari stood there in silence. While TK gazed directly at Kari, her focus was on the floor for she was afraid that if she looked into his eyes she would see all the pain, sorrow and anger it held.

"Would you mind telling me what this is about? Since when did you have a new boyfriend?"

"Listen, TK. I'm sorry. It's just that it got so lonely with you gone and I guess I was kind of desperate. When Ryo came along, he liked me from the start. And I tried to avoid him, refusing to go out on a date with him, telling him I was already in love with someone…but…as much as I tried, I couldn't help but fall in love with him. You and I were growing more distant as the days passed and, so I figured you would understand if I just moved along with my life." Kari's eyes began to get teary.

"Oh, as if I wasn't lonely! Kari, you may have thought we were growing distant, but I never did. Though, you were miles away, there was never a day when didn't think about you. In my heart, you were with me wherever I went. And I prayed to God every night that we would be together soon. Doesn't that mean anything to you, Kari?"

Desperation was evident in his voice as he took a step closer towards Kari. She, didn't answer, but continued to stare at the floor.

"Kari?" TK lifted her head up with his finger, until her eyes were level with his. "What about the promise we made to each other?" His voice was barely audible.

Kari looked deeply into those ocean blue eyes in which she loved so much. The eyes that once held love and happiness with just a glint of hope were now clouded with pain and sorrow. Unable to control her tears any longer, she started crying softly. She loved TK very much, but her heart belongs with Ryo now and that's the way it is.

"I'm sorry, TK. But…some promises are meant to be broken." Kari sadly replied and lowered her head once again.

Obviously not expecting that kind of response from her, TK stood wide-eyed with shock as he tried to comprehend his predicament. It felt like a dagger was stabbed through his heart and broke it in two. He gazed at the girl before him. Her chestnut brown hair, now shoulder-length, was clipped to the side with a red barrette, as always. Her crimson red eyes, that resembled two rubies, always gleamed with love and sincerity and her bell-like laughter and radiant smile could brighten anyone's day no matter how upset they are. He realized he wouldn't be able to hear that laughter or see that smile, as often anymore, he wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms nor kiss her. He realized that he had lost her…and there was nothing he could do about it. TK heaved a sigh.

"Alright, if that's the way it's gonna be, then so be it. I can't force you to love me, but I'm keeping to my promise. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Just keep that in mind, Kari."

Kari slowly raised her head as TK began to depart the room. Once he was gone, Ryo entered and encircled his arms around her. He tenderly kissed her forehead as he gently wiped away the tears that flowed down her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kari sadly replied.


	3. Healing Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. **

_I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. Thanks, you guys! And yes, I know you all feel sorry for T.K. I pity him too. But, I'm just going with a feeling here, so bear with me. ' Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Chapter III: Healing Heart**

Three days have passed since TK's arrival. Though, he quickly began to feel at home again, he felt as if a part of him was missing ever since his break up with Kari. He often found himself crying at night and as much as he tried to erase her from his life, she continued to haunt him in his dreams.

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun showered its golden rays high above the clouds and there was a cool breeze in the air. TK, along with Patamon, was taking a walk in the park. As they were walking, Patamon spotted Davis and Veemon playing soccer in a grassy clearing.

"Hey, look! Isn't that Davis and Veemon?"

"Sure is. Hey, Davis!" TK called out.

Davis was kicking the ball and was about to make a goal when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw TK then smiled and waved his arm up in the air. Without looking at where he was going, he tripped on the ball and landed face first on the ground. TK ran to friend's aid while Davis groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"Are you okay, Davis?" TK reached out a hand and pulled him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davis smirked as he wiped the dirt off of himself. "After saving the world from some freak who wants to destroy it, a little fall is practically nothing." The two teens shared a laugh.

Davis has matured over the years. He no longer has that bush of wild, unruly hair and he has quite a built, muscular body. He's popular among the girls and is the captain of the school soccer team. He can still be stubborn and temperamental at times, but he has grown to be more patient and has finally learned how to think before jumping into conclusions.

"Hey, there's a new café that just opened up in town. How about we go get a bite to eat? I'm starved!" Davis asked a minute later.

"Me, too!" Veemon said.

"Me, three!" Patamon joined in.

TK looked over to Davis and smiled. "Well, I guess it's settled then. Let's go."

"Great…but…could you pay for the meal? I'm kind of low on cash right now." Davis' sweat dropped.

TK faltered at the question then sighed. "I guess so, but you owe me one."

"Thanks, TK! Now, let's get going!"

At the café, while Veemon and Patamon were eating a full course meal, Davis and TK each ordered some cinnamon buns and a cappuccino. Every so often, Davis would take a gander at TK, failing to miss the pain and loneliness that pervaded his usual lighthearted character.

"You okay, TK?" Davis asked quietly.

"Huh!" TK's head jerked up as he refocused his attention towards his friend. "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

"You miss her don't you?" Davis' eyes were fixed intently on the young golden-haired teen.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Let's just put it this way; you're a wreck without her." Davis gazed at TK sympathetically. "If you really want her back, fight for her. Show Kari just how much you love her."

"……………"

"Well?"

"I don't know, Davis. If she really wanted to be with me again then she would have dumped Ryo the instant I walked into the room…or not even fall in love with him in the first place, for that matter. Besides, if Kari's happy with the guy, I don't want to spoil it for her." He said hopelessly.

Davis didn't say anything after that. He didn't know what to say! TK was right and he probably would've thought the same thing if places were reversed.

"TK!" called out an unfamiliar feminine voice.

Davis and TK, both, turned to see a girl and boy around their age nearing their table. TK, recognizing the twosome, stood up as the girl instantly threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. The boy stood beside the two, smiling.

"Hey, TK. Since when did you get back from Tomoeda?" the boy asked.

"Three days ago." TK replied as the girl released her embrace.

Davis scratched his head quizzically as he arose from his seat. "Uh…did I miss something?"

"Davis, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Henry and Mikita."

"But, you can call me Miki." She said as she shook Davis' hand.

"Nice to meet you, Davis." Said Henry.

TK offered Henry and Miki a seat and ordered two cappuccinos for the pair.

"So, where do you guys go to school?" Davis asked.

"Odiaba High." Henry answered as he took a bite of the cinnamon bun TK offered him.

"Strange, I go to the same school and I've never seen you guys before."

"That's probably because our classes are all on the other side of school."

"So, TK…" Miki said a minute later. "How's it going with you and Kari? Bet she's happy to see you back, huh?"

_'Bad idea.' _Davis thought to himself as he looked over at TK.

TK's gaze averted onto the table as he replied sadly, "Not exactly. W-we broke up."

"You what!" Henry and Miki said in unison.

"She fell in love with someone else while I was in Tomoeda."

"Wow…that's pretty harsh." Henry commented. Miki smacked him hard on the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

She glared at him then turned her attention back to TK. "We're really sorry to hear that, TK." She took his hands into her own and squeezed them gently in sympathy. "Who's her new boyfriend, anyway?"

"Ryo." TK replied with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Ryo? Ryo Akamiya?" questioned Miki.

"Yeah, you know him?" Davis asked.

"Of course! He's only one of the most popular and, may I add, hottest guys in school."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Gee, I should have known."

"Kari must be really special to be going out with a guy like him." Henry said, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

"Yeah, she's special alright." TK smiled sadly.

"So, what are you gonna do about it, TK?" Miki asked. "Are you just gonna stand back and lose Kari to Ryo or are you gonna show her just how much she means to you?"

"If Kari is happy with Ryo then I've already lost this battle." It was evident that the hope that TK once bore was dimming out.

Davis, Henry and Miki looked on with sympathy at TK. They wanted to help him, but had no idea how. All they could do was let time work its miracles and hopefully mend TK's shattered heart.

It was just after sunset when Kari decided to go out for a walk on the beach. The crescent moon illuminated an eerie glow as the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. Despite the fact that it was in the midst of spring, there was a cool breeze in the air that made Kari shiver.

"If you stay out here any longer, you can catch a cold."

Kari jumped in surprise and turned to see TK smiling down at her. She sighed in relief. "TK, don't sneak up on me like that! You almost scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry." He said as he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" the young keeper of light asked.

"Probably the same reason as you. What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk on the beach. What do you think I'm doing?"

"See? Case closed." TK gave a lopsided smile that made Kari's face flush a tint of red.

The duo stood there in silence as they listened to the steady rhythm of the waves flowing in and out of the sandy shore and watched the starry night sky overhead. Kari, momentarily, looked over at TK and for the first time in three days, she had actually gotten a good look at him. His ocean blue orbs twinkled as bright as the stars as the moonlight reflected upon his golden hair, creating a halo-like reflection above his head making him look like an angel that had fallen from the heavens above. Kari smiled admiringly.

"Kari?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to sound desperate but…why, Kari? Why did you…"

"TK, we're not gonna go through this again. I already told you why I fell in love with Ryo."

"That wasn't a reason, Kari."

A hint of anger was evident in her expression as Kari focused her attention towards TK. "And what would you consider a reason?"

"I…I don't know." TK replied; his eyes fixed on the sea rather than Kari.

"Show's how much you know." Kari said with disgust.

TK grimaced at the unusual bitterness directed towards him. "Where has all the sweetness gone? You've changed, Kari. I've never seen you like this before."

"There's a first time for everything, TK!" she spat out coldly. "You're just jealous of Ryo! Why can't you just face the fact that he loves me and I love him! Why can't you just be happy for me, TK?"

TK stared at her in disappointment. He knew very well that she spoke the truth. "You're right. I'm sorry."

An awkward silence dawned upon the twosome until Kari spoke up. "Well, I should be heading home know. It's getting late."

Kari turned to leave, but TK gently grabbed her arm. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Isn't it out of your way?"

"I don't mind." The keeper of hope smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The brown-haired teen grinned at the thought of TK accompanying her home. As memories of her days with TK began to flood her mind, Kari did her best to hold them back, for she knew it would only lead to heartache.

The duo was engaged in a cheerful conversation and before they knew it, the two digi-destineds were already at Kari's apartment complex.

"Thanks for walking me home, TK. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Well, I'd better get going. Good night, Kari." He said as he turned to leave.

"Good night, TK."

Kari watched as the golden-haired teen stalked off. There was a time when she and TK had shared a good night kiss or even a hug before he left. Kari shook her head disapprovingly at the memory. Those times were over, just as her relationship with TK was over.

She then took notice of TK's jacket still draped around her shoulders. She took it off and held it in her arms. Raising the jacket up to her face, Kari gently rubbed her cheek against it as the scent of TK's cologne tickled her nose.

Kari smiled to herself. "I'll try to find some time to pay TK a visit and give this back to him." And with that, she finally headed up to her apartment.


	4. Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

_Okay, so first thing's first. For those of you wondering if this'll be a Takari, I'd tell you, but then that'd ruin the whole story. Evil, I know and I'm sincerely sorry. Also, Miki is an OC and pretty much a very minor character. _

_Now, Nick, for your questions:_

_There's a plot, I can assure you that, but it's petty general right now. I'm going along with how I feel the story should go. Basically, T.K. and Kari were together, T.K. left and then came back to find that the love of his life has moved on. Is he going to get her back, is he going to move on? We don't know, hence the story._

_It takes place about 3 to 4 years after they defeated Malomyotismon_

_Takes place in Odaiba, same setting of D2 (English dub version)._

_Ages of the Digidestineds would range from 16 to 20 (the older ones anyway). _

_Like I said, T.K. and Kari had been dating until T.K. had to move away 'cause his mom got a promotion. When, he came back, he found Kari with Ryo._

_Well, I hope that answers most of your questions. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!_

**Chapter IV: Hidden Feelings **

The next day, TK was having lunch at the café. It was in the early afternoon and he had just come back from Tokyo. Sora, Mimi and Yolie had wanted to go shopping and talked Matt into driving them who, in turn, dragged his younger brother along with him. Both boys were exhausted from spending half of the day carrying shopping bags loaded with mostly clothes and shoes.

TK had been thinking about what Kari had said the night before. _Why can't you just face the fact that he loves me and I love him! Why can't you just be happy for me, TK?_ Those words continuously replayed in his mind like a broken record. _'Kari's right. She loves Ryo and Ryo loves her. Maybe it's time for me to move on, too.'_

As the keeper of hope munched on his meal, he suddenly heard a somewhat familiar laugh and looked up to the table just ahead of him. To his surprise, the people that were seated at the table were Ryo, Kari, Yolie and a girl, who happened to be a _very_ good friend of his.

'_Yumi!' _Dumbfounded as to why she was here in Odiaba, TK stood up from his seat and walked towards the table. "Hey, you guys!" He casually said as he neared the table.

"Hey, TK!" exclaimed Kari and Yolie.

"Hi, TK." Ryo greeted, nonchalantly.

"TK, hi!" Yumi arose from her seat and hugged him.

"What are you doing in Odiaba, Yumi?" TK asked as she released her embrace.

"I'm here visiting some relatives. Ryo lives right next door to them and so offered to show me around town."

TK blinked, then looked over to Ryo. "Gee, that's nice of him." he mumbled sarcastically. Ryo simply pretended to ignore TK's comment.

"What I want to know is how you guys know each other." said Yolie as she cocked an eyebrow.

Kari nodded her head. "Yeah, how do you two know each other?"

"I live right next door to TK's grandma up in Tomoeda, so every time TK would come up for a visit, we'd always hang out together."

Yolie turned to TK. "I didn't know your grandma lived in Tomoeda."

TK nodded his head and smiled. "She lives out of town, in the acreage."

"How long have you two known each other, Yumi?" Ryo asked, suddenly taking interest in the conversation.

"TK and I have known each other since we were…let's see…5 years old, I think."

Everyone's eyebrows raised in amazement, including TK's.

"Wow, has it really been that long?" the keeper of hope said in disbelief as Yumi nodded her head in response.

"So, what say we get going? We still have a lot to see," suggested Ryo.

"Well, do you think it would be okay if TK came with us?"

Ryo looked over at TK and seemingly glowered at him while TK returned his glare with a triumphant smile. Both Kari and Yoile could sense the intensity building up between the two. The keeper of light glanced over to her friend, nervously, while Yoile simply shook her head in amusement.

"Well…I don't…" began Ryo.

"I have some stuff to do so…" TK began until Yumi interrupted him.

"Then, how about I come with you?"

TK merely shrugged as Yumi turned to Ryo.

"Could I, Ryo?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Ryo was speechless. After giving the idea some thought, he finally made up his mind. "Alright. I guess that would be okay." He smiled warily. "You guys have a good time. I'll see you later, Yumi." With that, he walked off, along with Kari and Yolie, towards the entrance of the café. Before leaving, he turned back to TK and Yumi.

"We'll meet back here at four thirty. See you later!"

Yumi waved her hand good-bye.

"Bye, Ryo! Bye, Kari, Yolie! It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye, Yumi!" said Yolie as Kari waved good-bye.

Once they were gone, TK turned to her and smiled. "So, how about we go to the park?"

Yumi gave a light chuckle as she took TK's arm into her own. "Whenever you're ready, Teeks." The duo then exited the café and headed for the park.

The weather was perfect that spring afternoon. Little, white puffs of clouds hovered in the cerulean sky as the sun's hallowed rays shone brightly from below. TK and Yumi were taking a stroll along the cemented pathway, past a few cherry blossom trees that grew on either side of the trail. The two continuously chattered about numerous things from news about Tomoeda since TK left to Yumi's relatives. As they were walking, Yumi gently slipped her hand in TK's. The young keeper of hope was bewildered at his friend's sudden action and looked over to her with curiosity. When Yumi noticed TK staring at her, she simply smiled and tenderly squeezed his hand. A moment later, the two teens decided to sit down on a wooden bench under the cool shade of a tree.

"So, Teeks, what was going on between you and Ryo back at the café?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't actually think I didn't notice Ryo giving you the evil eye, do you?" Yumi smirked. "You guys seem sort of awkward around each other."

"Why wouldn't we? He's Kari's new boyfriend." TK sadly stared at the ground.

"What! T-that's terrible, TK."

"Yeah, well…"

Yumi placed her arms around TK and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

TK smiled and returned her hug. "That's okay."

"I can't believe she would do that, though." She said as she released him.

"I can't either, but I was gone for a pretty long time and she was getting lonely."

"Do you still love her despite the fact that she broke your heart?"

"Believe it or not, but I still do love her…very much. I could never stay mad at Kari."

Yumi felt her heart split into two, but willed herself not to make it seem obvious to TK. "I see." She smiled sadly.

The duo was quiet for some time, up until TK spoke, breaking the silence.

"How about you and I head over to my apartment? I'm sure Patamon would be delighted to see you."

Yumi giggled in amusement. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great!" exclaimed TK as he helped Yumi up. "C'mon, then. We want to make sure we get back in time for Ryo's curfew." He joked.

Yumi burst into laughter as the twosome strolled off.

"Mom, I'm home!" TK called out as he entered the apartment.

"I'm in the study, dear!" Ms. Takaishi replied.

Both, TK and Yumi, removed their shoes and advanced through the hallway, towards the study. As they entered, they saw Ms. Takaishi sitting upon her office chair with a stack of paper in one hand and the phone in the other, held up against her ear.

"Yes, Mr. Kimoto, I'll have it ready by next Friday."

-----

"No, but I'll definitely get to it."

-----

"Yes, okay. All right. Yeah, bye."

Ms. Takaishi set the phone down and drew out a long sigh of relief. A moment later, she turned to her son, who stood before the entrance to the study and smiled wearily.

TK smiled in return. "He's keeping you pretty busy, huh?"

"Busy would be an understatement, TK." Ms. Takaishi replied, organizing the clutter of papers on her desk.

"Hi, Ms. Takaishi!" Yumi greeted, popping up from behind TK.

"Yumi? Is that you, dear?" Ms. Takaishi walked towards Yumi and embraced her. She, then, pulled back and observed her curiously. "My, what a pleasure to see you! Did you miss TK that much that you had to come and see him in person?"

Yumi blushed and smiled shyly.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm visiting some relatives."

"Ah…and it just so happened, by mere coincidence, that you bumped into TK." Ms. Takashi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Somewhat like that."

TK, then, took hold of Yumi's hand and headed out of the room. "We'll be in my room if you need anything, Mom!" He called out as he left.

Patamon was flying, restlessly, around TK's room in hopes of finding something to keep him occupied and get him out of his boredom. Suddenly, he heard voices from outside the room as TK and Yumi strolled inside laughing.

"Yumi!" Patamon exclaimed, flying towards her.

"Hey, Patamon!" She took the little creature into her arms. "How are you doing, little guy?"

"Great! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Yumi chuckled as she took a seat on TK's bed and watched as the keeper of hope took a seat by his keyboard, nearby.

"So, Teeks, have you written any new songs, lately?"

"Yeah, not on my keyboard, though. I've written a new one on my guitar." He grabbed a sheet of paper from atop his desk and handed it to Yumi. "Here are the lyrics."

Yumi read over the lyrics, carefully. She smiled admiringly as she neared the end. TK smiled, as well, at Yumi's reaction.

"It was supposed to be for a special someone…but, it's no use now."

Yumi nodded her head in comprehension, then, gazed at TK compassionately. "I'm sure you'll find someone else to sing this song to, who's just as special."

TK snickered. "Yeah, but that won't be for a million years."

"You never know, TK. Love could be just around the corner."

TK raised his head and gazed at her. He was rather surprised at how beautiful she looked at the moment; baffled at why he failed to notice it before.

Her auburn-colored hair ran just past her shoulders and her emerald green eyes always seemed to glisten with so much humor and excitement. Yumi was also a kind-hearted person and was always ready to lend a helping hand. Those were one of the qualities that TK admired most about her.

Yumi sighed. "Hey, TK…there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

The keeper of hope blinked out of his daydream before responding. "What is it, Yumi?"

By now, Patamon had left the room, leaving the two teens alone. There was a moment's hesitation before Yumi spoke up.

"I…I…" she began.

Taking a seat next to her on the bed, TK cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her head up, leveling her eyes with his. Yumi could see the concern that clouded his ocean blue orbs.

"What's wrong? You know you can always tell me anything."

She looked passionately into his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I…I love you, TK."

TK staggered back a bit and gazed at her in astonishment.

Yumi sadly looked away. "I've loved you for sometime now. I never told you because I didn't have the courage to and because you were already in love with Kari. I didn't see the point in telling you then. You may not feel the same way, TK but I just wanted to let you know how I truly feel about you. I just hope it doesn't jeopardize our friendship."

TK continued to stare at Yumi, speechless. He knew he had always loved Yumi, but never in that perspective. And here she was now, telling him her most treasured feeling only to have her heart broken. He took her hand into his own, lacing their fingers together.

"Yumi…"

Yumi looked up to be met by TK's eyes. It seemed as if the world around them vanished away as the two teens lost themselves in each other's gaze. They held each other for a moment, staring into the recesses of each other's eyes, seemingly falling into pools of one color hue. Unaware to both of them, they moved closer to each other until their noses were practically touching and they kissed. It was a simple yet blissful kiss that seemed to last an eternity for the both of them.

TK and Yumi finally parted as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. An awkward silence hung in the air. After awhile, Yumi spoke up.

"I…I'm so sorry, TK. I didn't mean to…"

"No, don't blame yourself, Yumi. It was just something beyond our control." TK paused. "I should be the one who's sorry. As much as I like you, Yumi, I…"

"You don't have to say anything, TK. I expected this to happen. I don't think Kari knows just how lucky she is." She smiled sadly.

"I love you, Yumi, but only as a friend. I hope you can understand."

"I understand, Teeks." Yumi forced a smile. "But, we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course! And don't worry. There's someone out there for you that'll love you no matter what."

"I hope so, TK." Yumi said sadly.

TK, the, arose fro his seat and held his hand out to his friend. "C'mon. We still have to get back to the café."

Yumi smiled as TK helped her up. Then, the two teens embraced and left.


	5. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

_Hey, you guys. Sorry for the delay; I've just been too busy lately. Anyway, the new chapter features a song by Leanne Rimmes. Hope you like it! _

_P.S._

_I have a feeling the end of this chapter may not be in favor for some of you. But, believe me, the story won't end here. …Oops…I think I've said too much already._

**Chapter V: A New Beginning**

That night TK, along with Patamon, were outside on the balcony of his apartment watching the stars. Ms. Takaishi had invited Matt and Mr. Ishida over for dinner. Matt had just finished helping his mother clear the table and wash the dishes when he spotted TK outside.

TK was leaning on the railings deep in thought. For some odd reason, he couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over him from today's episode at the park. Suddenly, he sensed another presence and turned to see Matt and Gabumon walk up to him.

Matt was smiling widely. "Wedding bells are ringing, TK."

"What are you talking about, Matt?" TK gave him a quizzical look.

"This is the first time in years since I've seen Mom and Dad get along so well. Not once over dinner did an argument start."

"That doesn't mean that they're planning to remarry."

"I know, but there's a possibility isn't there?"

TK smiled. "It would be nice to have Mom and Dad together again."

"I'm with you on that."

"We'll see you guys later." Gabumon said.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"We're gonna go play a game of chess." Patamon answered as the two digimon left the balcony.

Matt shook his head amusingly and gave a light chuckle. Then he noticed that TK had all of a sudden become quiet. He turned to his younger brother who had a look of disappointment painted across his face. "Is there something wrong, TK?"

There was a moment's silence before TK answered. "Matt, do you remember Yumi?"

"Yumi?"

"Yeah. You met her when you came to Tomoeda for a visit."

"Oh, Yumi! Yeah, I remember her. What about her?"

"Well, it turned out that she's visiting her relatives here in Odiaba. She came over earlier when she told me she…loved me. Then out of the blue we were kissing." TK bit his lip.

Matt blinked. "So, what happened?"

"I told her that I didn't feel the same way."

"Why in the world did you do that!"

TK staggered at Matt's unexpected outburst. "What was I supposed to do? Tell her I love her when I really don't? I still love Kari, Matt, and I can't…"

"Would you listen to yourself! TK, I know you still love Kari but you're dreaming of something that might never happen. Even you said you have no chance with her now that she's with Ryo. Stop dawning yourself on the past. You have to move on. You've been given another chance. Take advantage of it. You may not know it now, but somewhere in your heart you just may love Yumi the same way she loves you, TK."

"I don't know, Matt."

"I think about it, TK."

With that, Matt left; leaving TK to ponder upon the lecture his older brother had just given him.

TK stared out into the night sky. Recalling his encounter today, he remembered the sadness in Yumi's expression. Yet he also recalled her angelic beauty when she confessed her love to him. TK sighed. Suddenly, realization hit him. _'I do love Yumi. Why had I not seen it before? I'm such a fool. I should move on rather than dawn myself on the past. Yumi must be heart broken. I have to find a way to somehow make it up to her.'_

That night, TK laid, restlessly, in bed, thinking of how he should confess his new found feelings to Yumi. TK's eyes wandered over to his guitar in the far corner of his room. He had learned to play the guitar from Matt about 3 years ago and ever since then he's been composing songs of his own. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. TK smiled, and laid back down, this time falling into a peaceful sleep.

The following day, TK was at the beach, with his guitar at hand, waiting for Yumi to arrive. He had called earlier and told her to meet him here. Crystal blue waves gently flowed into the shore as the sun's golden rays reflected upon the water, making it look like a sea of jewels.

Despite the serene environment, TK was rather anxious about telling Yumi his newly discovered feelings for her. For one thing, he nervously paced back and forth talking to himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to find Yumi smiling up at him.

"Hey, TK."

"Hi, Yumi."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah…about that…well…"

Yumi narrowed her eyes suspiciously, puzzled at TK's strange behavior. Then, all of a sudden, she laughed as the golden-haired teen stared at her, blinking.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Yumi chuckled one last time before answering. "You, silly. You should listen to yourself. You're not making any sense!" She laughed some more.

Hearing Yumi's laughter took the weight off of TK's shoulder as his mood lightened up. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am acting a bit weird, huh? Sorry about that."

"That's okay. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

'_Okay Takaishi, this is it. Get a hold of yourself. This is not the first time you've done this.'_ TK drew in a deep breath. "Well, Yumi, I was just thinking…"  
"About?"

TK sighed. "About yesterday and how I acted like such a fool."

Yumi was at a lost. "What are you talking about, TK?"

"I'm really sorry, Yumi. You confessed your love to me and what did I do? I turned you down. Thanks to Matt, I finally came to my senses. And, well…I think I've finally found that special someone to sing this song to."

A small gasp escaped Yumi's mouth as TK began to strum his guitar. A few moments later, TK's voice joined in with the music.

Look at the sky; tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes and describe it to me. 

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight,_

_That's what I see through your eyes._

_I see the heavens each time that you smile,_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles,_

_And suddenly, I know my life is worthwhile, _

_That's what I see through your eyes._

_That's what I see through your eyes…_

_Here in the night,_

_I see the sun,_

_Here in the dark,_

_Our two hearts are one._

_It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun,_

_And love just took me by surprise,_

_Looking through your eyes._

_Looking through…your eyes…_

Yumi looked astounded. A few minutes passed before she finally recovered from the state of shock. Then she smiled. But, not just any smile. Her smile was of pure joy. Her face glowed and her eyes sparkled like never before.

"TK…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." TK smiled as he lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

After a couple of seconds, the kiss deepened. Yumi wrapped her arms around TK's neck as he encircled his around her waist. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before the two teenagers parted. They held each other, their foreheads touching.

TK smiled. "I haven't been this happy for the longest time." The keeper of hope pulled his newfound love closer and embraced her. Yumi gladly returned the embrace, unaware of another presence watching them from not too far away.

Nearby, Kari watched the twosome embrace each other as droplets of tears began to form on the corners of her eyes.

She had just returned from TK's apartment to drop off his jacket. It was to her disappointment when Ms. Takaishi told her TK wasn't home. But, now, it's to her greater disappointment to find that TK had fallen in love with someone else. Her heart shattered into millions of irreplaceable pieces when she saw him kiss Yumi. _'Why do I feel this way? Why should I care if TK is in love with someone else?'_ Kari took one last glance at the new couple.

"I guess this is good-bye, TK." She quietly whispered. Then Kari turned away and quietly and sadly headed back home.


	6. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

_And so the story keeps on going. So, we're moving ahead about 13 years with the opening of this new chapter. The digidestineds are all grown up and things are going to get interesting (hopefully). Anyway, hope you guys like it! Please don't hesitate to review._

**Chapter VI: Like Father, Like Daughter**

A young woman with chestnut brown hair and crimson red eyes walked through the crowded hallways of the school, flooded with students, hurrying to get to their classes.

Twenty-nine year old, Kari Kamiya briskly walked into her classroom to see her kindergarten students already seated at their desks, waiting patiently for her to arrive. She scrutinized the classroom, looking, at the same time, suspicious yet astounded.

"Good morning, Ms. Kamiya." The children chorused.

"Well, this surely is a surprise. It isn't everyday I walk into the classroom and see my students so well behaved and ready to learn."

"We're just hoping to get more free time today." A little boy called out.

"Oh, is that so? I knew there would be a catch." Kari smiled. "Well, if you want some more free time, we'll have to get all of our work done first."

The kindergarteners all groaned.

"Now, why don't you all get your math books out while I put some problems up on the board?"

As the children followed Kari's instructions, a knock came from the classroom door. The door opened revealing a middle-aged woman and a little girl.

Kari stopped her writing and turned her attention towards the door. "Good morning, Mrs. Ohmaki."

"Good morning, Ms. Kamiya. It seems that we have a new addition to your class."

The little girl had a bright smile across her face as she stepped into the classroom.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ohmaki."

The woman bowed her head in reply and left the classroom. Kari then turned to her new student and smiled.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

The little girl nodded her head then she turned to look at the class, who were watching her intently.

"Hi! My name is Akira Takaishi. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled widely.

Kari almost fell back as a small gasp escaped her mouth. _'Takaishi? Could this be TK's daughter?'_ Kari studied Akira's adorable features. _'She does look a lot like him.'_

The little girl's golden hair ran just past her shoulders and was held back by a navy blue headband. She wore a light blue sweater and a skirt that corresponded to the color of her headband. But, Akira's most stunning feature was her crystal blue eyes.

'_No doubt it. This has to be TK's daughter.'_ Kari smiled adoringly. "Well, Akira, why don't you go choose a seat and I'll go get you a math book, okay?"

"Okay, Ms. Kamiya."

The day passed by quickly for Kari and before she knew it, the dismissal bell rang loudly throughout the campus as all of her students rushed out of the classroom.

"Have a great weekend!" Kari called to her students, but they were already too far ahead.

The keeper of light sighed and started to gather the papers on her desk when she noticed that Akira was still in the classroom, packing her belongings.

"You don't seem to be in any hurry." Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to be?" Akira asked innocently.

Kari laughed as Akira gave her a quizzical look.

"So, Akira, how old are you?"

"I'm six years old."

Suddenly, a little boy walked into the classroom. He had brown hair and crimson red eyes and was about the same age as Akira.

"Hi, Mom. What are you laughing about?"

"Hi, Kazu. How was your day at school?"

"It was a lot of fun! I also drew you a picture. Want to see it?"

"Maybe later, Dear. Right now, we have to get going. We still have to pick up your little sister at Aunt Yolie's." Kari walked towards the door, beside her son, and took hold of his hand. "C'mon, Akira. I'll walk you outside."

Akira slung her backpack over her shoulders and followed Kari and Kazu out the door. Together, they walked outside to the front of the school. In the distance, Kari spotted a man waving to them.

"Akira!"

"Daddy!"

The little girl ran towards her father who immediately took her into his arms and lifted her into the air. Akira laughed and spread her arms wide as her father spun her around. Then he set her back down on her feet and kneeled down in front of her.

"How was your first day in school, Sweet Pea?"

"It was sooo much fun!" Akira gestured her hand towards Kari who was, now, advancing towards the two. "That's my teacher, Ms. Kamiya."

TK's eyes shot wide-open as he stood up and stared at Kari in shock.

"Hi, TK." Kari greeted casually.

"Kari? It's great to see you!" He said as he walked up to her and embraced her. Kari hugged him back.

Akira and Kazu cocked their heads to the side and stared at their parents in confusion.

"How do you know Ms. Kamiya, Daddy?"

TK released Kari as he turned to his daughter. "Ms. Kamiya just happens to be my best friend." Then he noticed Kazu staring up at him. "Who could this be?"

"This is my son, Kazu." Replied Kari.

"Hi, Kazu." TK smiled.

"Hi." Kazu said reluctantly.

"When did you get here, TK?" Kari asked a minute later.

"Yesterday afternoon." TK raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Matt tell you I was coming back from Tomoeda?"

"Yeah, he told us, but he said you would be arriving next Monday."

"Well, it turned out that we decided to come here a little bit ahead of schedule."

Kari smiled. Then, remembering something, she looked at her watch. "Oh…we gotta go, TK. I still have to pick up my daughter at Yolie's."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Suzi. Now, we'd better get going. Unfortunately, Yolie charges me a dollar for every 5 minutes I'm late." Kari chuckled. "Oh! And before I forget, here's my phone number in case you ever want to call me." She wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper and handed it to TK.

TK smiled "Thank you. Bye, Kari. Bye, Kazu."

"Bye, Ms. Kamiya!" Akira waved good-bye.

"Bye, TK. Bye, Akira." Kari said as she and Kazu headed for the parking lot.

That night, as TK and Akira ate dinner, the little girl rambled on non-stop about her day in school. The keeper of hope merely nodded his head as he listened to his daughter, making occasional comments here and there.

"And then, Daddy, after we did some reading, we did arts and craft. I painted a picture of you, Mommy and me. Then we had free time."

"Wow! Sounds like you've been very busy today."

"Yup! I even made a lot of new friends." Akira said, taking a sip of her tea.

After dinner, Akira helped her father clear the table and wash the dishes. Then the twosome watched a little TV until TK declared that it was time to go to bed. There was 10 minutes of controversy until Akira obliged to her father's order and got ready for bed. Once, she was ready, TK went into her room to tuck her in.

"What story would you like to hear tonight?" TK asked, seating himself on the side of the bed.

"Do you mind if we skip the story tonight, Dad?"

TK stared at her for a moment. "Is something wrong, Akira?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

There was a long interval of silence before she answered. "I…I miss Mommy." She whispered.

TK felt a lump in his throat. "Oh…Sweetheart…" He reached out a hand to gently caress his daughter's cheek. "I miss her, too. But, we can't bring her back and you know that."

"Why did she have to die? It's just not fair!"

"No one said life was fair, Sweet Pea. But, I want you to know that your mother is always watching over you wherever you go, making sure you're safe."

"I know, Daddy." Akira said, pulling the covers up to her chest.

TK smiled and bent down, tenderly kissing Akira's forehead. "Good night, my little Angel. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Daddy."

With that, TK arose from the bed and departed the room. He quietly closed the door behind him then sadly sighed.

"Something wrong, TK?" came a squeaky little voice.

"I don't know, Patamon. I just miss Yumi, that's all."

Patamon flew towards TK and landed upon his usual perch on TK's head. "We all miss her, TK."

"I know, little buddy."

"Maybe you should go to bed, too. You've been working hard all day."

"Yeah, you're right." TK said as he headed towards his own bedroom.

Suddenly, he remembered the phone number Kari gave him. He took it out from his pocket and looked at it for a moment as if trying to make a decision. After coming to a conclusion, he headed towards the phone and dialed Kari's number. TK waited for about a minute until someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello, Kari? It's TK."

-----

"I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow."


	7. Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

_Hey, you guys! Thanks a million for all your reviews. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hot off the press. Hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter VII: Reconnecting **

The next morning, TK and Akira had finished eating breakfast and were now clearing the table and washing the dishes. TK had just finished putting away the last dish when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Daddy." Akira said running towards the door.

When the little girl opened the door, she was surprised to see Kari smiling down at her.

"Ms. Kamiya? What are you doing here?"

"We're gonna spend the day together."

"Huh?"

TK came up behind his daughter. "I invited Ms. Kamiya to spend the day with us. Since it is your first time in Odiaba and I haven't been here in such a long time, I figured Ms. Kamiya could give us a tour around town." Suddenly the phone rang. "I'd better go get that. Excuse me for second." TK disappeared inside.

"Would you like to come in, Ms. Kamiya?"

Kari smiled. "Why, thank you, Akira."

Once Kari was inside, she kneeled down in front of the little girl. "You know, when we're outside of school, you don't have to call me Ms. Kamiya. Just call me Kari, okay?"

"Okay…Kari." Akira smiled.

Kari arose and scanned the apartment. She was surprised to see that all the furniture was already set in place and there were no boxes or luggage anywhere to be seen.

"Wow! You two sure got this place looking like home in no time."

"Not really. My Uncle Matt and Aunt Sora got this place ready for us before we got here."

"Well, that was nice of them. So, where's your mother? Is she coming with us?"

Akira looked saddened by Kari's question and was about to answer when TK came back.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. I was just asking Akira if Yumi was coming with us."

TK was taken aback by Kari's reply. A moment later he turned to his daughter. "Um…Akira, Sweetheart, why don't you go find Patamon and tell him that we're leaving."

Akira didn't say anything, but left to search for the orange fur ball and deliver her father's message. Once she was out of sight, TK turned to Kari with a somber expression.

"Yumi died about 5 months ago in a car accident."

Kari gasped. "I'm sorry, TK."

"That's okay." TK paused. "Part the reason we came back was to get away from all the memories. There were just too many things in Tomoeda that reminded Akira and I of Yumi. And I hardly saw Akira happy anymore. I figured a whole new environment could change that."

Kari nodded her head in comprehension. Then she saw Akira walking back towards the twosome.

"I told Patamon, Dad. I'm not sure if he heard me, though. He was too busy sleeping."

TK and Kari smiled.

"Well, shall we go?" TK asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Let's go." Kari said, walking out of the apartment with TK and Akira following closely behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TK, Kari and Akira spent the day going to numerous shops. Then, they had lunch at the same café TK and Kari had used to go to when they were teenagers and later watched a movie. Akira was clearly enjoying herself and TK was glad to see his daughter so happy for the first time in almost five months.

The trio decided to make one last stop at the park before heading home. It was in the midst of autumn and the leaves on the trees were painted with shades of yellow, orange, brown and red. A crisp autumn breeze blew briskly through the tree that TK and Kari sat under as they watched Akira leap from one pile of leaves to another.

As they were enjoying the calm weather, a question that TK had been meaning to ask Kari suddenly popped into his mind.

"Kari, where are Kazu and Suzi? I thought you would bring them with you today."

"They're spending the weekend with Ryo."

TK nodded his head understandingly. When Kari saw this she turned to him, dumbfounded.

"You know?"

"That you and Ryo divorced? Yeah, Matt told me." TK looked thoughtful. "But why? You two really seemed to love each other."

Kari snickered. "Yeah, it seemed that way for awhile. Then, things started to change and we constantly got into arguments. It would start out with us talking and then we end up yelling at each other over the smallest issues. Poor Kazu and Suzi would just sit aside, watching from the corner, terrified." Kari sighed heavily. "I couldn't let the kids see Ryo and me like this. Getting a divorce, we figured, was the only way to solve our problem."

TK watched his best friend in sympathy. "I can relate to what your kids are going through. Hearing my parents yell at each other had scared me also. I wasn't all that happy when I found out that Matt and my dad were leaving, but I guess it was for the best."

Kari nodded her head in agreement. "It's getting late. Should we get going?" She looked over at Akira who was, now, lying atop a pile of leaves laughing. Kari grinned. "I don't want to spoil her fun."

"I don't plan on camping out here tonight, that's for sure." TK said, standing up. He held out his hand to Kari who gladly accepted it. TK pulled her up then turned to his daughter. "Sweet Pea, we're leaving!"

"Coming, Dad!"

Akira ran up to her father and took hold of his hand. Then she reached over and grabbed Kari's hand, as well. TK and Kari stared at each other in confusion, but then smiled. And, together, the trio headed towards TK's car and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend flew by quickly and soon Akira was back in school with a new sense of respect for Kari. When school was over, Matt picked her up, since TK had to go to a meeting with his publisher, concerning his new novel. As much as Matt tried to entertain her, Akira thought she would soon die of boredom, unless she found something to do. She would much rather be playing with her cousin, Janice, at the moment, but she was out with Sora running errands.

"I know, Akira! How about we play charades? You can go first."

"Uncle Matt, I know you're doing your best humor me, but it just isn't working."

Akira then spotted a cardboard box sitting in the corner of the living room. From the looks of it, the box seemed to be filled with mostly old albums.

"Hey, what's that?" the little girl asked, walking up to the box and pulling out an album.

"Those are just some albums with pictures of us digi-destineds when we were younger."

"Really? Could I see?"

"Sure." Suddenly, the phone rang. "Excuse me, Akira."

As Matt left, Akira was already flipping through the pages of the album, studying the pictures carefully. Later, she came across a section of the album that consisted mostly of pictures of TK and Kari. The picture that caught her attention the most was the picture of TK and Kari on their first date. Her eyes widened at the photo as Matt was just coming back from answering the phone.

"One of these days, those telemarketers are really gonna drive me up the wall." Matt said, clearly agitated. Then, he looked at Akira who was still staring at the picture. "What are you looking at, Akira?"

Akira held up the album, showing Matt the picture. In Matt's case, he almost choked and fell back when he saw what she was looking at.

"Dad told me that they're only best friends." Akira looked up at Matt with questioning eyes.

Matt sighed heavily and sat down on the floor, beside his niece. "No. To tell you the truth, Akira, your dad and Kari were much more than that. They were once in love."

Akira's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

"Well, your grandma had gotten a job promotion in Tomoeda and so your dad had to leave. Then, he came back to find that Kari had fallen in love with someone else."

"Daddy must have been heartbroken."

"Oh, trust me, he was. But, he met your mom and…he was happy again." Matt smiled.

"What about Kari?"

"Well, Kari got married but later got a divorce. It's when…"

"It's when two people who are married split up. Yeah, Dad told me about that."

Akira averted her gaze back at the photo. "Do you think they still love each other?"

"I'm not so sure."

Silence dawned upon the two. Akira looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled slyly. "Uncle Matt, you and I are gonna play a little game of Cupid."

Matt blinked a couple of times. Then he smiled along with her. "Okay, what's the plan?"


	8. Operation Cupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

_Boy, has it been forever or what? I'm so sorry for making you guys wait like that. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Chapter VIII: Operation Cupid**

The following day, at school, Kari was reading her class a story. Kari called this time Circle Time; for she had the desks moved back leaving a big, empty space in the middle of the classroom where Kari and her class could sit in a circle and read a story. The rule was that a student would be chosen to bring in a favorite book of theirs for Kari to read during Circle Time.

Today was Akira's turn to bring in a book. The book she had brought in was called _The Quest for Camelot_ and from the looks of it, the class seemed to be enjoying the story as much as Akira did. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and everyone turned to find Mrs. Ohmaki with a bouquet of red roses cradled in her arms.

"Sorry to disturb you, but it's seems that we have a delivery for you, Ms. Kamiya."

Kari strode up to the elderly woman wide-eyed with shock. "Are these for me?"

"They sure are."

"Who are they from?"

"We don't know. There was a note attached to it, saying that these roses were for you." Mrs. Ohmaki smiled. "It seems that you have a secret admirer."

"Ooooooo." The kindergarteners teased.

"It sure seems that way." Kari said as Mrs. Ohmaki departed the room.

Kari cradled the roses in her arms and stared at it adoringly. All of a sudden, a small card fell out from the bouquet. Kari bent to pick it up as the class watched her intently.

"What does it say, Ms. Kamiya?" a little girl called out.

"It says…" Kari scanned the card. "'To my beloved Kari, I hope you love these roses as much as I love you. Sign your Secret Admirer.'"

Most of the boys in the class groaned with disgust as the girls cooed. Whispers filled the classroom about the mysterious person who had sent the roses. All but Akira was engaged in a conversation, for she knew the story behind the telltale roses. She and Matt had ordered a dozen roses yesterday. Akira hid the bouquet in her backpack and, before going to class, snuck into the office and left the bouquet on the front counter, along with the note Mrs. Ohmaki had mentioned.

Akira smiled triumphantly. Kari placed the roses on her desk and turned to her class.

"Alright, everyone, that's enough. Let's all quiet down now and get back to our story." Kari said, taking her respective seat in the circle.

Kari began reading and soon the class, once again, became in tuned with the story, forgetting about the roses and their teacher's secret admirer…for now, at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yup! She got the roses, Uncle Matt." Akira said over the phone. Akira had just gotten home from school and was telling Matt about today's episode at school. TK was working in his study not too far away, so she made sure to keep her voice low.

-----

"Trust me, she was left clueless as to who her _secret_ _admirer_ was."

"Akira, who are you talking to?" TK called from the study.  
The little girl jumped. "Oh! I have to go Uncle Matt! Dad is getting suspicious."

-----

"Yeah, part two of the plan is going underway."

-----

"Okay, bye." Akira was putting the receiver into its cradle when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Akira?"

Akira jerked and turned to see her father looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Daddy! Uh…hi!"

"Whom were you just talking to?"

"I…uh…was just asking my friend about the homework Ms. Kamiya gave us."

"Okay…well, I'm gonna go get dinner started." TK said as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Dad, wait!" Akira quickly grabbed her father's arm.

"What is it, Sweet Pea?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Could we invite Kari over for dinner?"

TK narrowed his eyes on Akira. "Why? What are you up to?"

"Nothing! I just wanted Kari to join us for dinner. She's so much fun to be around with."

TK's expression softened and he sighed. "You got that right, Akira. She is a lot of fun to be around with."

"Does that mean she could come over?"

The keeper of hope looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled. "Why not?"

Akira's face glowed with happiness as she smiled widely. "Oh, thank you, Daddy! You're the best!"

Akira embraced her father before running to the phone to call Kari. TK watched his daughter and smiled lovingly. He was surprised at happiness that illuminated from Akira's face when he agreed to invite Kari over for dinner. Akira never before allowed herself get so close with other people since Yumi died.

_'I guess moving here wasn't so bad after all.'_ TK thought to himself as he headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

TK and Akira had no sooner finished preparing dinner when the doorbell rang, signaling Kari's arrival.

"I'll get it!" Akira declared, swiftly running to the door.

When Akira opened the door, she was surprised to see Kazu and his little sister standing beside Kari.

"Good evening, Akira." Kari smiled.

"Uh…hi, Kari. Come on in."

The little girl held the door open as Kari and her children walked into the apartment. _'This is not good.'_ Akira thought to herself. _'I didn't expect Kari to bring Kazu and Suzi along. They might ruin the whole plan…unless…'_

"Akira?"

"Huh?!" Akira looked up to see Kari smiling down at her.

"C'mon. It's time for dinner."

"Oh, right!" Akira lightly laughed and playfully slapped her forehead.

She closed the front door and walked over to the dining room. Everyone had already taken his or her seat at the table. TK and Kari sat on the opposite ends of the table while Kazu and Suzi sat next to each other at the side. Akira took her seat across from Kazu and Suzi and next to her father who looked at her and smiled.

"Glad to have you join us, Sweet Pea."

Akira laughed nervously. "Sorry, Dad. I kinda dazed off for a second."

After saying a blessing, they began eating. Kazu and Suzi were a bit awkward around TK and Akira, so they hardly said anything, except when asked a question every so often. As for Akira, she continuously chattered about random things that popped into mind. Kari was surprised at how much the little girl knew despite her young age and so was fully engaged in Akira's aimless discussion.

"Oh! And about a year ago, Dad took me with him to France to promote his new novel. It was so much fun! We went sightseeing with Catherine, who happens to be a French digi-destined and we saw the Eiffel Tower. I even learned a little French."

Kari smiled. "That's nice. Being multilingual comes in handy when you're traveling the world."

TK then turned to Kazu. "So, Kazu, your mom tells me you like to play basketball. Maybe you and I can shoot some hoops sometime."

"Sure, why not." Kazu said shyly.

TK looked over at the 4 year old, Suzi. Her chestnut brown hair was tied into two pigtails with shiny, red ribbons and she had sapphire blue eyes.

"Suzi, what do you like to do?"

Suzi didn't answer, but continued to pick at her food.

"She's a little shy." Kari stated. "Suzi collects dolls. In fact, she has a whole shelf of porcelain and hand-painted dolls in her room, isn't that right, Sweetheart?"

Suzi nodded her head, making her pigtails bounce up and down.

"Well, the next time I go around the world to promote my books, I'll be sure to get you a doll, okay?"

"Thank you." Suzi said in a small, shy voice.

Once everyone was finished with dinner, Kari helped TK clean up. Then the two met up with the children who were in the living room watching TV. When Akira, saw her father and Kari walking into the living room, she immediately jumped up from her seat on the couch.

"Let's watch a movie!" the little girl declared.  
"I'm sorry, Akira. We're going to have to go soon. Remember, there's school tomorrow." Kari said.

"Just stay a little while longer, please?"

"Akira…" TK's voice was stern making Akira draw back.

Kari saw the disappointment in Akira's face. She sighed. "I guess we could stay a little longer."

"Are you sure?" TK asked.

Kari nodded her head as Akira's face lit up.

"Oh…thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blurted out Akira.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Kari asked.

"The Princess Bride." Akira said as TK and Kari took a seat on the couch.

Kazu noticed how close TK was to Kari and so sat in between the two. When Akira saw this, she narrowed her eyes. _'Okay, this means war.'_

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the movie, but halfway through the beginning, Akira stood up.

"You know, Dad. I have some old dolls that Suzi might like. I can go to the closet and find them."

"But, I thought you wanted to watch a movie?"

"If Kazu and Suzi would be kind enough to help me, I'm sure it won't take long."

Kari turned to her son. "Why don't you and Suzi go help Akira?"

For a moment, Kazu hesitated, but then got up off the couch. "Okay, Mom. C'mon, Suzi." He took his little sister by the hand and together departed the living room, along with Akira.

Once they were in the hallway, Akira grabbed Kazu by the arm and pulled him and Suzi into her bedroom. The minute they were inside, she closed the door shut behind her.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Kazu said.

"Uh…listen! I need you guys to stay here for awhile."

"Why? I thought you wanted us to help you find your dolls."

"Yeah, but I have to do something first." She turned towards her bed. "Patamon!"

The little orange digimon popped up from underneath the covers. "Yes?" he said in a groggily voice.

"Entertain our guest for me, will you?" Akira said, exiting the room.

Kazu, Suzi and Patamon stared blankly at the door. After a minute or so, Patamon cleared his throat.

"So, do you guys wanna play Chess?"

Kazu turned towards the orange fur ball and smiled. "I'm game."

Meanwhile, Akira sneaked into the kitchen, quietly passing the living room unnoticed by TK and Kari. In the kitchen, Akira climbed onto the counter and rummaged through the cupboards, looking for the coffee can, the box of tea and hot chocolate mix. Once she located them all, she got off the counter and gathered the items in her arms. Sneaking, again, past the living room, she made her way to the closet and hid all the items she carried inside a box of her old toys. Before leaving, she grabbed a couple of her porcelain dolls and headed for her room.

In the living room, TK and Kari had fully averted their attention from the movie and were engaged in a conversation.

"TK, I had no idea your daughter knew so much."

"Yeah, well, she does pick up on things quickly and has a good memory. The problem is that she can be a little too curious at times and you know what they say, 'Curiosity kills the cat'."

Kari giggled. "You were like that too when you were younger."

TK smiled impishly. "I know."

"She isn't exactly the shy type either, huh?"

"What can I say? She's quite an outgoing little girl."

"The strangest thing happened to me today." Kari said a minute later.

"What was it?"

"I seem to have a secret admirer who sent me a bouquet of red roses today." Kari smiled dreamily.

TK raised an eyebrow. "That was nice of him. Do you know who it is?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, that is quite strange…"

After awhile, TK turned to his best friend. "Do you want something to drink, Kari?"

"Sure. Thank you, TK."

"What would you like?"

"Hot chocolate would be nice."

"Coming right up."

TK headed for the kitchen just as Akira was leaving her room. Inside her room, Kazu and Patamon were absorbed in a game of Chess and Suzi was playing with the dolls Akira had just given her. Akira watched her father go into the kitchen, then she crept into the closet and left the door open a crack, just enough for her to see.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, TK searched high and low for the hot chocolate mix, which was nowhere to be seen. He scratched his head, quizzically.

"That's strange. I could have sworn I bought a new can of hot chocolate mix yesterday when I went grocery shopping."

TK rummaged through one more cabinet and found nothing of significance, but a bottle of champagne.

"Do you need any help, TK?" Kari asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, you can help me find the hot chocolate mix. I can't find it anywhere. Come to think of it, the coffee can and the box of tea is missing, too."

Kari laughed. "Well, that's alright, TK. We could always drink something else. What other drinks do you have?"

"Well, there's milk, orange juice, soda and…this bottle of champagne." TK said holding up the bottle.

"Champagne would be nice."

"Alright." TK said, taking out two glass cups from the cabinet.

From the closet, Akira saw the duo walk back into the living room with the bottle of champagne. _'Perfect. Now, if my calculations are correct, that bulb won't last two more minutes.'_ Earlier that day, Akira and Patamon had replaced the current light bulb of the lamp in the living room to an old one that they knew would burn out soon. Akira giggled mischievously.

TK and Kari had no sooner sat down, when the light bulb of the lamp beside the couch burned out, darkening the living room.

"This just isn't my day." Mumbled TK.

Kari giggled. "Don't worry. You can light that candle that's on the table."

TK sighed as he stood up and disappeared into the hallway. Moments later, he came back with a lighter in his hand. He carefully lit the candle and sat back down. Despite the candle's small size, it illuminated as much light as the lamp. TK popped open the champagne bottle's cork and poured the clear liquid into the two glass cups. TK and Kari both took a sip from their cup savoring the rich taste of the champagne.

About a minute later, Kari looked up from her glass. "Well, this is pleasant. Wouldn't you agree, TK?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Sitting in the candlelight, drinking champagne. What could be better?"

By now the two were gazing into each other's eyes, heedless to the world around them. Oblivious to the both of them, they moved closer to each other until their lips were only about half an inch apart. Akira had gotten out of the closet and was, now, watching TK and Kari earnestly when suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Mom?" Kazu called from the hallway.

TK and Kari quickly snapped back into reality. After seeing how close they were from kissing each other, they staggered back in shock, almost falling off of their seats.

Both adults were speechless about the perplexed situation they were just in.

Akira watched from the hallway. She slapped her head, exasperated. As Kazu and Suzi came up behind her, she grabbed Kazu by his shoulders and shook him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Akira asked.

Kazu pulled himself away from Akira's grip and glared at her. "I should be asking you the same thing. Are you trying to kill me or something?"

Akira heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"What's going on in here?" Kari asked as she and TK walked into the hallway.

"I just wanted to know when we were leaving. It is getting late, Mom."

"Kazu's right. We should get going." Kari said to TK.

TK nodded his head and smiled. "Alright."

Kari kneeled down in front of Akira. "Thank you for inviting us over for dinner."

"You're welcome, Kari." Akira put on a fake smile.

Kari stood up and turned to TK. "I had a great time. Thank you, TK."

"You're welcome." He said as the pair shared an awkward hug.

Kazu seemingly glared at TK until his mother turned to him and Suzi.

"Don't you kids have something to say to TK?"

"Thank you, TK." Kazu and Suzi said in unison.

Suzi then turned to Akira and smiled. "Thank you for the dolls, Akira." Suzi said, holding up the dolls she held in her arms.

"You're welcome, Suzi."

Kari took her daughter by the hand and walked to the front door, pausing to wait for Kazu. Once the little boy caught up, she averted her gaze to TK and Akira and nodded her head in gratitude. Once the threesome had left, both TK and his daughter sighed in exasperation.

TK then turned to his daughter and smiled warily. "What's the matter with you? You look upset, Sweet Pea."

"Oh, nothing. It's just been a long night, that's all." Akira started to walk towards her bedroom. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Can you read me a story tonight, Dad?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there, Sweetheart. I just have to clean up a few things."

"Okay." Akira said, disappearing into her room.

TK entered the living room once again and cleaned up the champagne bottle, along with the two glass cups. Once he finished turning off the movie, he strode up to the candle and to blow it out. But, before doing so, he took one last glance at the living room, taking a moment to ponder over the strange conspiracy that happened earlier tonight. He recalled sitting with Kari in the living room, amidst the candle's radiant light, drinking champagne. How the candlelight danced in Kari's eyes making it gleam like two rubies. The keeper of hope smiled to himself at the thought. He blew out the candle and headed out of the living room with thoughts of Kari circling his mind.


End file.
